My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,389 entitled "Apparatus for Promoting the Vigilance of a Motor Vehicle Operator" taught a technique for display of a video program of moving visual images to the driver of a ground vehicle while operating the ground vehicle. In accordance with the teachings of that patent, the visual display, having a size which is a small fraction of the total windshield area, is presented on the windshield of an automobile at a position slightly above the line of sight of the driver toward the direction of travel of the automobile. This does not interfere with the visual task of operating the automobile. On the contrary, it has been found that in some occasions this display actually enhances the attention of the driver to the visual task of operating the automobile.